


Swimming

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Short, emotional drabble from Isabela. She's in love but the only person that knows that is her.Prompt: Swimming





	Swimming

It was different this time. Waves of crimson Orlesian silk splashed over her head, leaving her momentarily breathless and culling the surface.

Marian’s hands twined around her body like the spines of a luminescent Sea Dragon, and threatened to pull her under. Oh how blissfully she went, plunging to the depths in weightless surrender only to surface in the arms of the woman who held her close and brought her back to life. So many oceans had been traveled, rocky shores that had known only her boots and not her heart. Yet she regretted nothing, but suddenly felt assured that all of those adventures had shaped her for this one.

Lost at sea is what she wanted, and that is precisely the wish she had been granted.


End file.
